Eternity
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: No Verão seguinte, Mitchie volta ao Camp Rock para mais aventuras, novas amizades e... o reencontro com Shane. Será que está preparada para vê-lo depois de um ano sem uma única palavra da parte dele?
1. Prólogo

Resumo:

Um ano passou desde que Mitchie saiu do Camp Rock e a sua vida voltara ao normal como se aquele Verão não tivesse acontecido. Agora esta de volta ao acampamento para novas provas musicais, reencontrar os velhos amigos, fazer novas amizades e o coltar a ver Shane Gray. Será que ele ainda se lembrava dela? Afinal ele ignorara a existência de Mitchie o ano inteiro.

**Prólogo**

"_Looking at a picture of you in my hands  
Wondering if I'm ever gonna see you again  
Without you I don't know how my life will be_"

**_Eternity_** - **Jonas Brothers**

Mitchie olhou para a TV e revirou os olhos. Lá estava de novo mais uma reportagem sobre os Connect 3, mais especificamente sobre a vida mundana e os hábitos rebeldes do vocalista. Não ouvira falar de outra coisa o ano inteiro e apesar de não admitir, custava vê-lo todos os dias no ecrã e no entanto não saber dele. Infelizmente tinha se apaixonado por Shane Gray e apesar de, na altura, julgar que ele sentira o mesmo, já não tinha certeza. Depois do Verão tinham se afastado e nunca mais falaram.

Mudou de canal só para encontrar mais um programa sobre músicos adolescentes. Pelo menos não falavam de Shane. A face de Jared Seater, o novo menino bonito da música, apareceu a sorrir. Ao contrário de Shane, Jared era um modelo exemplar.

-Pronta para o último dia de aulas? – a sua mãe perguntou.

-Estou ansiosa! – ela disse mas nem o seu tom de voz nem a sua cara concordavam com as palavras.

-Mitchei, o ano passado estavas excitadíssima por ir para o Camp Rock e tu adoraste aquilo. Não vejo porquê esse desânimo todo.

-Não é nada. Só tenho algumas incertezas. Voltar lá um ano depois, reencontrar todo o mundo. Devem todos ter mudado tanto e eu continuo igual.

-Verás que quando lá chegares todos continuaram iguais e vais te divertir muito. Agora vai buscar a tua mochila ou chegas atrasada ás aulas.

A rapariga subiu as escadas a correr e agarrou na mochila sem vontade nenhuma e foi ter com a sua mãe ao carro.

-Sabes que este ano vêm professores novos. O Brown disse que vêm algumas estrelas. Depois do sucesso que o Shane fez lá, parece que muitos músicos famosos aderiram á ideia.

-Pois… - ela murmurou sem interesse. Só ouvir o nome de Shane doía. Ainda não percebera porque ele não lhe dissera nada depois do espectáculo final. Tivera a certeza que depois daquela musica juntos…

Estava errada. Tinha sido só isso, uma música, nada mais. Ele não estava claramente interessado e ela tinha que se concentrar na música e não num rapaz.

Nessa noite quando fechou a mala, por mais que tentasse não conseguia imaginar como seria aquele Verão.

Bem longe dali Shane, Nate e Jason jogavam as suas malas para o pequeno dormitório onde anos antes se haviam conhecido.

-Men, tinha saudades disto acreditas? – Jason disse atirando-se para cima da cama e cruzando as mãos atrás da nuca. – Será que ainda fazem aqueles bolinhos com canela?

-Esquece! Mudaram de cozinheira o ano passado lembras-te? – Shane ripostou. O seu mau humor triplicara na última semana e nos últimos meses tinha voltado á rebeldia. Entre conduzir embriagado, envolver-se em brigas, destruir bares e ter rivalidades com metade do mundo da música devido á sua arrongância, a editora nem sabia qual o pior.

-Pois foi. Não me lembrava. Mas a cozinheira do ano passado também fazia uns pasteis de natas divinais.

-Será que tu pensas noutra coisa sem ser comida e música? – Nate perguntou atirando uma almofada para a cara do amigo.

-Penso nas as miúdas mas ainda não chegaram. – Jason brincou encolhendo os ombros.

-Vou dar uma volta! – Shane informou já a sair pela porta fora.

-Pensei que ele fosse ficar mais animado depois de cá estarmos.

-Também eu. Ele gostou de cá estar o ano passado e até parecia ter colocado a cabeça no lugar mas depois voltou ao mesmo, ou pior! – Nate suspirou.

-Aquilo passa-lhe! Anda, vamos ver o que tem para comer.

Nate revirou os olhos e sorriu, caminhando atrás de Jason em direcção á cozinha.

Shane dirigiu-se para o pequeno cais de madeira e sentou-se na beira. A verdade é que não sabia se queria estar ali. Aquele lugar parecia um mundo à parte, uma realidade completamente diferente da que estava habituado. A verdade é que ali não havia pressão, nem paparazzis, nem fãs malucas ou imagens a manter. Mas por outro lado ali não havia discotecas, nem festas loucas, nem carros caros, nem álcool, nem celebridades e haviam regras e deveres, acordar cedo, dar aulas e… ali havia Mitchie em todo o lado.

Não estava preparado para vê-la, não depois de tanto tempo de separação e silêncio. Nem tinha a certeza se ela ia para o Camp Rock naquele Verão mas a verdade é que o acampamento estava carregado de memórias dela e só isso já era incómodo o suficiente.

Segurou a guitarra acústica e começou a tocar.

"_It's been so long_

(Já passou tanto tempo)

_And so many words unspoken_

(E tantas palavras foram caladas)

_Do you Even Remember me?_

(Ainda te lembras de mim?)

_I've tried to move on_

(Tentei seguir em frente)

_But somehow you've become unforgotten_

(Mas de alguma maneira tornaste-te inesquécivel)

_I guess I hoped we coul be_

(Acho que tive esperanças que pudessemos ser)

_We could be… something special"_

(Pudessemos ser… algo especial)

-Gosto da música, embora seja um pouco triste. – Brown Cesario pôs a mão sobre o ombro do sobrinho e sentou-se ao seu lado. – Posso saber porque voltaste à tua vida fantasticamente rebelde e problemática? O teu manager telefonou-me. A editora quer cancelar o contracto.

-Não quero saber. Faço o que me apetece porque gosto e posso. A vida é minha!

-Julguei que o Verão passado te tivesse ensinado alguma coisa…

-Ensinou-me que não devo confiar em ninguém!

Shane levantou-se sem dizer nada e foi para o quarto. Quando lá chegou meteu-se debaixo dos lençóis sem sequer dirigir a palavra aos amigos.

Nate e Jason trocaram olhares cúmplices e encolheram os ombros.

_N/A: Fic diferente do habitual mas sendo eu uma fã dos Jonas Brothers e depois de ter adorado completamente o filme CampRock comecei a magicar logo uma fic. Espero que gostem. _

_P.S. O Jared Seater…bem imaginem-no como o Jesse McCartney. P  
_


	2. Start The Party

_Everything I do, oh  
Brings me back to you_

_And I die one day at a time  
Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
Try to kill the time  
Well I think that I'm just going crazy  
One day at a time_

_**One Day at a Time**__ – _**Jonas Brothers**

A caminho do acampamento, Mitchie ia escrevinhando no seu caderno. Começava a pensar já no espectáculo final e ainda nem tinha começado as aulas. Queria ter uma música perfeita.

-Chegamos! – Connie disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

Mitchie ergueu os olhos e viu que o acampamento já estava cheio de jovens a rir e ansiosos por começar a mostrar as suas qualidades vocais. Ao fundo viu Tess e Caitlyn. Saiu do carro e correu até elas.

-Mitchie! – Tess disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Olá meninas! – A morena respondeu. – Como estão?

-Empolgadas. – Caitlyn interveio. – Sabes que este ano além dos Connect 3 ainda vamos ter o Jared Seater e a Vanessa Branch como nossos professores?

-A sério? – Mitchie tentou se mostrar tão interessada quanto as outras mas não era verdade.

Dirigiram-se para o quarto e desarrumaram as coisas, puseram a conversa em dia e logo era hora da reunião inicial. Trocaram de roupa rapidamente e correram para juntos dos restantes.

-Boa noite Rockers! – Brown Cesario disse alegremente. – Prontos para mais um Verão escaldante e cheio de música?

-Yeah! – Responderam todos em uníssono.

-Espero bem que sim porque este ano promete. Temos professores novos para novas actividades, novos temas para espectáculos e muitas outras actividades. Amanha de manhã mostramos-vos a agenda de espectáculos, respectivos temas e tudo o que vão fazer este Verão mas para já apresento-vos os vossos professores: Vanessa Branch, Jared Seater e os nossos já habituais Connect 3!

O barulho e os aplausos rebentaram. Os 5 novos professores entraram no palco a sorrir. Brown passou o microfone ao Jared.

-Boa noite Camp Rock! – Ele cumprimentou. As raparigas gritaram excitadas. Mitchie riu. Ele realmente era bastante bonito. Cabelo louro, olhos azuis, um sorriso doce nos lábios. Era normal a reacção das raparigas. Pela primeira vez olhou para Shane e sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no coração. Ele tinha cara de poucos amigos e fixava Jared como se o quisesse fazer entrar em combustão espontânea.

-Oh ele é tão giro! – Tess disse um pouco histérica.

-São todos, Tess! – Caitlyn revirou os olhos ao dizer.

-Tenho que dizer que é um prazer estar aqui convosco e prometo que nos vamos divertir muito. Eu pelo menos vou tentar. E agora, fui encarregado de chamar a primeira apresentação da noite: Tess Tyler! – Continuou Jared.

A loura subiu as escadas com um sorriso nos lábios e cumprimentou o louro.

A música que Tess preparara era diferente das do ano anterior. Era uma melodia mais calma e com mais sentimento.

"_You've got nothing to lose_

_So go ahead_

_Open your eyes so you can see_

_Open your mind, let it be_

_Now you have the world_

_Everything is spinning around_

_But don't even try to think_

_Because you have already found_

_The friends you need_

_They'll always be with you_

_They'll wash away the sorrow_

_And still stay for tomorrow_

_Yeaaaah,_

_You'll be_

_Exactly where you have to be_

_Everything's changing_

_So many stories to tell_

_Time won't stop tonight_

_Don't you hide in that shell_

_We all gotta fight!_

_It's time for you to shine_

_Everything will be exactly like you want_

_And you'll be just fine_

_Because you already have_

_The friends you need_

_They'll always be with you_

_They'll wash away the sorrow_

_And still stay for tomorrow_

_Yeaaaah,_

_You'll be_

_Exactly where you have to be_

_Everything's changing_

_So many stories to tell_

_Time won't stop tonight_

_Don't you hide in that shell_

_We all gotta fight!"_

Depois de Tess, Barron fez a sua apresentação e então…

Nate agarrou no microfone e cumprimentou todos.

-Os Connect 3 começaram aqui e é para nós uma honra voltar. Quem cá esteve o ano passado já conhece o Shane, não liguem á cara de mau dele, deve ter bebido alguma coisa estragada… - Nate brincou.

Mitchie atreveu-se a olhar para Shane novamente. Este continuava a fixar Jared. O louro desta vez também olhava para o vocalista do trio com um olhar gelado. Será que não gostavam um do outro?

-…espero que gostem! – Foi a única coisa que Mitchie apanhou do discurso de Nate. Shane desviou o olhar de Jared e agarrou no microfone. Os olhos dele caíram sobre Mitchie e o gelo que antes mostravam aumentou e fez-se acompanhar por um desprezo que partiu o coração da rapariga em mil pedacinhos bem pequenos e afiados que pareciam cortá-la por dentro.

"_Oh, I've got a song in my heart, yeah  
makes me wanna dance with you  
I've got a song in my heart for you_

_Came on and dance with me  
let us smile and sin  
Yeah, came and dance with me  
set us free  
Be taken by this rhythm_

_Oh, I've got a song in my heart, yeah  
makes me wanna dance with you  
I've got a song in my heart for you_

_Hey, I'm trying to break free  
like a bird in the sky,  
Just be, dance, fly  
Enjoying and singing_

_'Cause survive ain't living_

_Oh, I've got a song in my heart, yeah  
makes me wanna dance with you  
I've got a song in my heart for you_

_I've got a song in my heart _

_A sweet melody_

_A song for you and me"_

Quando acabaram, foram aplaudidos por todos. Os três rapazes desceram do palco para cumprimentarem os campistas.

-Hey Mitchie! – Nate disse a sorrir.

-Olá Nate, Jason!

Jason agarrou a mão dela e beijou-a. Shane revirou os olhos e virou as costas sem dizer nada.

-O que se passa com ele? – Tess perguntou.

-Ainda estamos a tentar descobrir. – Nate explicou

-Ele nem falou com a Mitchie! – Caitlyn salientou.

-Vocês chatearam-se? – Tess perguntou.

-Para nos chatearmos teríamos que falar. – Mitchie murmurou.

-O que disseste? – Nate aproximou-se.

-Não disse nada. Eu estou cansada. Vou me deitar. Vemo-nos amanhã, rapazes. – A morena disse e correu para o dormitório. Mas antes de lá chegar chocou com alguém. – Oh desculpa estava tão distraída, não te vi.

-Não faz mal, também estava escuro e eu não ia com muita atenção também. – Jared Seater disse com um sorriso nos lábios e estendeu a mão. – Eu sou o Jared!

-Olá, sou a Mitchie! Prazer. – Ela apertou a mão dele.

-Então já vais dormir? A festa ainda nem vai a meio.

-Estou cansada…

-Isso não é desculpa!

-Tens razão. – Ela sorriu. – É que não estou com muito espírito de festa.

-Mas então tens que te alegrar e nada melhor que uma boa música e dançar. Eu convido!

-É melhor aceitares, não vais querer baixar a auto-estima do Menino de Ouro. – Alguém disse atrás de Mitchie. Ela não precisava se virar para saber quem era.

-O que queres, Gray? – Jared perguntou com cara de poucos amigos. Mitchie atreveu-se a virar-se e colocar-se ao lado do louro. Shane pelo contrário ostentava um sorriso de desdém.

-Eu não quero nada, Seater! Já a tua companhia… bem, aviso-te, ela tem queda para as estrelas e para as mentiras. Tem cuidado! – Shane disse numa voz insolente e passou por eles, dando com o seu ombro no de Jared.

-Mas que diabo te fiz eu, Shane? – A rapariga disse virando-se. Shane ignorou-a e isso enfureceu-a. Como podia ter se deixado enganar por ele. Julgou que ele era diferente mas afinal era sempre o mesmo arrogante e presunçoso Shane Gray que no ano passado fizera uma cena só porque não tinham respeitado a sua lista de alergias alimentares.

-Conhece-lo?

-Sim… ele esteve cá o ano passado e, bem, eu e ele… mas não sei o que se passa com ele. Deixa para lá!

-Acho que não é contigo o problema dele. É comigo. Eu e ele não somos exactamente os melhores amigos. Dou-me bem com o Nate e com o Jason mas o Shane é uma pessoa difícil.

-Eu sei… sabes, pensando melhor aceito o teu convite. Vamos dançar! – Mitchie agarrou a mão do louro e conduziu-o até á festa que decorria á beira do lago.

Mais tarde nessa noite, as raparigas estavam a se preparar para dormir.

-Parecias muito animada com o Jared hoje. – Caitlyn comentou.

-Que queres dizer com isso?

-OH, nada. É só que pensei que tu e o Shane…

-Eu e o Shane não temos nada, não tivemos nada e pelos vistos não vamos ter!

-Mas vocês… o ano passado… - Tess entrou na conversa.

-Exactamente! O ano passado! As coisas mudaram ou ele esperava que voltasse tudo ao mesmo depois de um ano sem me dizer nada? E ainda tem a prepotência de me ofender e depois me ignorar. Quem pensa ele que é? E pensar que eu gostava dele! Ele é e sempre foi um presunçoso, arrogante, estúpido, palerma, irritante menino mimado! – Mitchie disparatou sem se aperceber que não estava sozinha.

-Mitchie… tem calma! – Tess disse.

-Ele não te disse mesmo nada este ano? Nem uma carta, um telefonema?

-Nada! Foi como se eu não existisse. Também estava á espera de quê? Que o famoso e poderoso Shane Gray me ligasse alguma quando tem todas as miúdas que quer, lindas, famosas, "glamourosas", mesquinhas e fúteis. Estava eu mesmo á espera que ele me ligasse alguma depois de sairmos daqui? Sou mesmo estúpida.

-Não és nada! Estúpido é ele. Tu és uma miúda fantástica. Quem perde é ele. – Caitlyn disse.

Ali perto, no dormitório dos rapazes, quando Jason chegou, Shane ainda estava acordado, olhando para o tecto.

-A festa estava brutal!

-Acredito… - Shane respondeu sem grande interesse.

Jason olhou para o tecto, para o local que Shane tinha o olhar fixo e fez o mesmo.

Nate entrou logo depois e olhou para o tecto.

-O que estão a fazer? – Perguntou.

-Não sei! – Jason encolheu os ombros. – O Shane estava a olhar para o tecto e eu achei interessante. Nunca tinha olhado para o tecto. Aquele buraco esteve sempre ali? Será que não vai destabilizar a estrutura? Será que isto pode ruir. Opa temos que tapar o buraco…

-O tecto não vai cair Jason, descansa e vai dormir. E tu Shane, que diabo se passa contigo? O que foi aquilo com a Mitchie. Eu pensei que gostasses dela.

-EU?! – Shane olhou para o amigo e sentou-se na cama rapidamente, completamente indignado. – Achas que eu, Shane Gray, ia gostar da Mitchie? Ela é… falsa, mentirosa e com uma queda para famosos. Não, não gosto dela. Posso ter gostado mas passou quando abri os olhos.

-Não faço ideia do que estás a falar mas sinceramente, já não tenho paciência. Tu lá sabes o que fazes e quem sou eu para me meter na vida amorosa do "poderoso" Shane Gray!

-Exactamente! – Shane ripostou e deitou-se colocando a almofada sobre a cabeça. Infelizmente, Mitchie não lhe saía da cabeça e isso irritava-o. Tinha que esquecê-la, ignorá-la. Ela não merecia o que ele sentia por ela.


	3. Not letting go

_Tell me the truth  
Cause I'm so confused  
Spinning around  
These walls are falling down  
And I need you  
More than you know,  
Not letting go  
I'm getting closer so take my hand  
And please just tell me why_

_**Pushin' me Away**_– Jonas Brothers

Mitchie levou a sua taça com cereais para a mesa, juntando-se a Tess e Caitlyn. Não estava de bom humor naquele dia mas sorriu quando se sentou.

-Então dorminhoca! Hoje parecias querer ficar na cama o dia todo. – Caitlyn brincou.

-Pois! Vontade não me faltava. Assim evitava ver certas pessoas! – Mitchie respondeu.

-Vê Por onde andas! - A voz de Shane chegou aos ouvidos de todos, tão insolente como sempre.

-E falando no diabo! – Mitchie acrescentou revirando os olhos.

-Eu? Tu é que vieste contra mim! - Desta vez foi Jared quem falou.

-Pois, deve ser a tendência que tenho para me meter no teu caminho. – Ripostou Shane acidamente com um sorriso cínico.

-Provavelmente! – Disse o louro com o mesmo olhar gelado. Ficaram vários minutos olhando um para o outro e o resto da sala em silêncio. Parecia que o mínimo movimento ou som iria despoletar uma guerra entre os dois logo ninguém parecia sequer capaz de respirar. A tensão estava de cortar á faca. Apenas Tess parecia não ligar á situação.

Após longos minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, ouviu-se uma porta abrir e Brown entrou seguido de Vanessa. Os olhos do director saltaram logo para os dois rapazes no meio da sala e notou obviamente o que se estava a passar.

-Vamos lá rapazes. São colegas, são professores, vamos lá aprender a se respeitar. Acredito que não gostem um do outro mas têm pelo menos que aprender a conviver um com o outro.

-Nem morto vou respeitar este… - Shane não acabou a frase porque Brown parecia capaz de o fritar com o olhar e o vocalista dos Connect 3 preferiu se calar a arranjar sarilhos com o seu tio.

-Como vê, é impossível conviver com o seu sobrinho! - Jared respondeu sem quebrar o olhar com Shane.

-Eu só não gosto de me dar com idiotas!

-Não vejo como convives contigo…

Shane ergueu o punho, pronto para bater no louro mas Brown meteu-se entre os dois.

-Shane! Meu Gabinete Imediatamente! – Brown disse firmemente e com uma nota de ameaça. Shane estreitou os olhos cheio de raiva mas baixou o braço, virou as costas e dirigiu-se a paços rápidos para fora do refeitório, batendo com a porta ao sair. Vanessa Branch correu e saiu logo atrás.

Brown virou-se para Jared.

-Eu espero que isto não se repita Sr. Seater. – A voz de Brown estava mais calma mas não deixava de soar perigosa. O aviso estava feito.

Depois saiu. Jared suspirou e foi buscar o seu pequeno-almoço. Quando estava servido veio se juntar as raparigas.

-O que foi aquilo? Vocês pareciam que se queriam matar. – Caitlyn perguntou espantada.

-Admira-me é que tu ainda consigas olhar para a cara dele depois de tudo. – Comentou Tess distraidamente enquanto folheava uma revista e comia uma tosta integral.

-Porquê? - Desta vez foi Mitchie quem perguntou. Havia ali alguma coisa que ela não sabia e pelos vistos Caitlyn também não.

-Não é nada… - Jared disse e deu uma dentada na sandes.

-Nada? – Tess levantou a cabeça pela primeira vez. – Percebo que não gostes de falar do assunto mas o que ele fez foi uma canalhice! Ele roubou-te a namorada e depois fez questão de acabar com ela em público e humilha-la a ela e a ti!

-Isso foi há muito tempo e os jornais fizeram a coisa pior do que realmente foi. E tens razão, não gosto de falar disso.

Mitchie olhou para Jared e depois para a porta por onde Shane tinha saído. Aquilo só provava como Shane era mesmo um canalha.

No escritório de Brown Cesario Shane quase bufava.

-Aquele parvalhão não sabe com quem se meteu!

-Tem calma Shane. Ignora-o! – Disse Vanessa colocando a mão no ombro do moreno.

-Tu não fazes ideia do que estás a falar 'Nessa!

Brown entrou logo depois seguido de Nate e Jason.

-Sentem-se. – Brown disse sentando-se também ele. – Shane, eu não quero confusões no acampamento. Já não és nenhum puto de 14 anos para andar aí á bulha. Tens que aprender a por os teus problemas de parte, estás aqui para instruir e tens que dar o exemplo. Acredito que lá fora possas fazer o que te dá na cabeça mas aqui quem manda sou eu e não vais fazer tudo o que te dá na cabeça. Percebes?

Shane apenas bufou e revirou os olhos.

-E vocês rapazes, mantenham-se de olho nele, por favor!

-Agora preciso de baby-sitters? Era o que faltava! – Desta vez Shane manifestou-se.

-Enquanto te portares como uma criança mimada vais precisar de baby-sitters sim. Vanessa ajudas-nos?

A rapariga acenou afirmativamente com um sorriso nos lábios como se Brown lhe tivesse dado o melhor presente do mundo.

-Shane eu não sei que diabo se passou entre ti e o Jared mas seja lá o que for deixa isso fora do acampamento, percebeste?

-Porque não podes deixar tu o Jared fora do acampamento?

-Porque ele ofereceu-se para nos ajudar e nós bem precisamos dos voluntários! Agora aprende a viver com isso.

-Ou o quê? Pões-me na rua?

-Isso querias tu1 Não te ponho na rua mas posso fazer a tua vida num inferno cá dentro.

-Como queiras! – Shane respondeu completamente furioso e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

O moreno desceu as escadas e foi ao quarto buscar os calções. Depois dirigiu-se ao lago e mergulho. Precisava gastar aquela energia negativa, por de lado a fúria e que melhor maneira do que nadar?

Nadou durante o que pareceram horas. Mas não melhorou. A raiva contra Jared acabou por se esfumar sim mas os pensamentos de Mitchie invadiram-no e como se não bastasse ali estava ela, a passear com Jared. Completamente furioso, mais ainda do que antes, saiu do lago para evitar o confronto com o casal mas…

-Mais calmo? – Jared perguntou.

Shane ignorou-o e limpou a cara.

-Agora vais ignorar-me? Shane, eu esperava que pudéssemos por as nossas divergências de parte…

Shane deu uma gargalhada cínica e virou-se para o louro.

-Tu deves estar a brincar, certo? Achas mesmo que eu alguma vez vou por "as nossas divergências" de parte? Em vez de me fazeres perder o meu tempo que tal se fosses ver se os porcos cantam, ok? Oh mas espera… eles cantam, afinal tu és um cantor! – Shane disse arrogantemente abanando a cabeça e com um sorriso escarninho nos lábios.

Sem dizer mais nada passou entre Jared e Mitchie, que não sabia o que dizer, e fez questão de chocar com ambos no caminho.

-Quem fez a porcaria foste tu e ainda assim ages como se todo o mundo fosse o culpado! Que diabo se passa contigo Shane? – A morena finalmente se manifestou farta da arrogância de Shane. Julgou que ele a fosse ignorar quando ele não fez questão de parar de andar ou se voltar mas enganou-se ao ouvir Shane falar com a voz cheia de rancor.

-Não fales do que não sabes, miúda, tu nem me conheces. Na verdade vocês fazem um par perfeito. Espero que sejam felizes.

Mitchie apanhou aquilo como uma bofetada. O seu orgulho falou mais alto e ela correu na direcção do moreno. Não iria deixá-lo ter a última palavra.

-Eu e o Jared não somos nenhum casal. E é verdade talvez não te conheça, certamente não conheço este Shane, estúpido e arrogante, porque o Shane que eu conheci o ano passado era bem mais agradável. Mas devia saber que sempre foste assim e não seria um verão que te iria mudar. Pior é que custa admitir que tu me desiludiste!

Shane virou-se com cara de quem não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir.

-Eu desiludi-te foi? Paciência. Eu nem sei porque perco tempo contigo. Sabes que mais, esquece que eu existo. Eu tratarei de fazer o mesmo.

-Foi a melhor decisão que alguma vez fizeste! – Ela gritou mas Shane já havia se virado. Forçou as lágrimas a não caírem.

Ao almoço, a morena comeu em silêncio, forçando-se a ignorar o facto de que Shane estava a apenas duas mesas de distância. Caitlyn e Tess conversavam animadamente sobre as aulas daquele dia. Tinham adorado a aula de Hip Hop de Vanessa e as aulas com os instrumentos de Jared também tinha sido muito gira.

O jantar estava já a acabar quando Brown entrou no refeitório com um grande cartaz.

-Boa tarde Rockers! Adivinhem o que tenho aqui? A temática para as festas deste verão! Espero que gostem. - Disse colocando o poster no placard.

Todos se juntaram em frente ao poster rapidamente, curiosos por saber quais as festas.

O poster dizia:

**Festas CampRock**

Festa do Pijama

Festa da Fogueira

Festa Histórica

Festa do Lago

Festa Internacional

Festa das Estrelas

Festa de Holliwood

Final Jam

-Uau! São tantas. – Mitchie observou.

-Pois são! É fantástico! E existem tantos temas. Vai ser demais! E a festa do pijama é já hoje!

Voltaram para a mesa. Caitlyn e Tess conversavam animadamente sobre a festa mas Mitchie simplesmente não estava muito animada. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto, agarrou no seu caderno de músicas, num lápis e decidiu passear pela floresta.

Shane seguiu Mitchie com o olhar enquanto esta saia do refeitório. Depois viu que Jared também olhava para ela e sentiu-se furioso consigo mesmo. Não podia continuar a pensar nela. O que o irritava mais é que depois de todo aquele tempo ela ainda o afectava daquela maneira. Levantou-se abruptamente e saiu. Tinha que arejar a cabeça. Caminhou pelo trilho que dava á floresta. Quatro anos atrás, ele, Nate e Jason tinham se armado em aventureiros e tinham explorado aquela floresta. Conhecia-a como a palma da sua mão. Sabia da pequena queda de água acerca de um quilómetro de distância, conhecia bem a clareira das tulipas e sabia onde ficava a caverna do outro lado do lago.

Ali ele sentia-se ele mesmo, ali não haviam máscaras nem interesses. Era como se naquele lugar ele conseguisse ser livre e no entanto tão preso a uma rapariga.

-Raios! – Ele amaldiçoou-se por voltar a pensar nela.

-Falar sozinho é sinal de demência! – Ouviu a voz inconfundível de Mitchie. Olhou para o lado e viu-a sentada no chão encostada a uma árvore com o seu caderno nas mãos.

-E espionar os outros é sinal de falta de educação!

-E tu deves saber tudo sobre falta de educação, não é Shane?

-Pelo menos não finjo ser o que não sou!

-Não, afinal a estupidez não é algo que se possa fingir.

Shane estreitou os olhos e fuzilou-a com o olhar.

-Eu não preciso da tua opinião, nem quero saber dela porque não preciso de ti para nada. E sou Shane Gray e tenho tudo o que quero! Nem devia estar aqui a perder o meu tempo…

-E no entanto estás a te justificar perante mim.

O moreno deu um passo ameaçador em direcção a ela e a rapariga levantou-se, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente. Estavam a alguns centímetros de distância, trocando olhares capazes de gelar o inferno.

-Por mim podias ser o imperador da Rússia, Shane, continuarias a ser o mesmo menino insolente, estúpido, arrogante que pensa que tem o rei na barriga. Nunca vais passar disso e 

um dia esse teu mundo perfeito vai ruir e vais te encontrar sozinho porque ninguém aguenta ficar perto de ti, das tuas queixas, da tua rebeldia e das tuas manias de grandeza.

-Claro porque o único menino perfeito aqui é o Jared Seater, modelo de boa educação e delicadeza!

-O Jared é uma pessoa muito melhor que tu! – Mitchie aproximou a face perigosamente de Shane. Este teve consciência pela primeira vez da proximidade a que estavam e sentiu o seu orgulho fraquejar ao sentir a respiração dela perto dos seus lábios. Por breves segundos pensou em beijá-la mas afastou rapidamente esse pensamento, ficando ainda mais furioso.

-Tu não sabes do que falas mas sinceramente eu espero que um dia conheças o verdadeiro Jared e que fiques com o coração destroçado… - "como eu fiquei com o meu por tua causa!" ele concluiu no seu pensamento.

-Inveja é uma coisa horrível! – Ela acusou.

-Eu não tenho inveja do Jared, não há nada que ele tenha que eu não possa ter.

-Claro! Por isso lhe roubaste a namorada, não foi?!

-Não chames a Sandy para conversa porque não sabes do que falas. Em vez de te meteres na vida dos outros, porque não tratas de te aplicar para o Final Jam ou ainda te acontece o mesmo que o ano passado.

A referência ao ano anterior abriu feridas em ambos e afastaram-se rapidamente. Mitchie correu o mais que pode até ao acampamento com as lágrimas a ameaçarem cair. Ela não sabia se eram de raiva ou de dor.

Shane deu um murro na árvore.

-Ai! – Infelizmente a árvore era bem mais dura que a sua mão e acabou se magoando. Mas a verdade é que a mão nem doía assim tanto tendo em conta a raiva que sentia e a dor eu teimava em continuar ali dentro dele.


End file.
